hollowversefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bruja
Las brujas son seres humanos con la capacidad de manipular la tierra por medios mágicos. Al conectarse con la energía que les rodea, las brujas son capaces de alterar el mundo natural a través de una variedad de medios sobrenaturales. Historia El origen de la brujería sigue siendo desconocido, sin embargo, se sabe que las brujas han existido durante muchos siglos pasando abajo de sus conocimientos y habilidades a través de generaciones de líneas familiares Contrariamente a la creencia popular, las brujas no reciben sus poderes de los demonios, . En su lugar, las brujas se consideran a sí mismas "los Siervos de la Naturaleza", ya que hacen su deber mantener el equilibrio dentro del mundo. Magia La magia es una práctica de brujería que abarca muchos tipos diferentes de actividades como la astrología, la adivinación, el lanzamiento de hechizos y la comunicación espiritual. Incluye las prácticas de muchas culturas, naciones y religiones, así como muchos libros y escritos de la antigüedad. Dependiendo del individuo, algunas brujas practican su poder por ciertos sistemas de creencias, como el chamanismo, el vudú, la wicca, o cualquier número de otras prácticas mágicas de países y culturas de todo el mundo. Aunque la mayoría de las brujas tradicionales se retratan comúnmente como seres humanos amables y desinteresados que usan sus poderes para mantener el equilibrio en el mundo, en el caso de Esther y Qetsiyah, se ha demostrado que algunas brujas son pensadores independientes que pueden ir en contra de la Equilibrio De la Naturaleza practicando sus poderes para los hechos oscuros y siniestros. Genética Aunque pocos han demostrado aprovechar la energía mística y practicar la magia de manera efectiva, las brujas reciben su poder mágico como resultado de la herencia. Los hijos de dos brujas serán casi siempre brujas. Aunque la probabilidad de que la descendencia de una bruja y una bruja, o un mortal, que son brujas se reducen al 50%. No se ha dado más explicación sobre la mecánica o heredabilidad de estas genéticas, pero es probable que la fuente de su Poder mágico, o las instrucciones necesarias para producir su magia. Poderes y Habilidades La habilidad primaria de las brujas es manipular la magia como un atributo innato. Ellos acceden o utilizan la magia en una variedad de maneras para lograr una serie de hazañas fantásticas. * Canalización: El acto de dibujar o convocar otras formas de energía, centrándose en la magia de otra bruja. * Lanzamiento de Hechizo: El acto de cambiar y controlar eventos por influencia mágica. Los hechizos son el método más común ejercido por las brujas para enfocar su magia. Los hechizos pueden ir desde comandos simples hasta una serie de palabras. * Control Elemental: El acto de controlar o manipular los elementos de aire, tierra, fuego, agua y clima. Aunque no se demuestre que son falsas o precisas, se cree que las brujas poseen una afinidad única con elementos particulares que les otorga mayor dominio y control al realizar * Telekinesis: El acto de controlar y manipular los movimientos de objetos y personas. * Potion Making: El acto de preparar y elaborar elixires mágicos y pociones que contienen propiedades místicas. Debilidad * Ashwood: Puede evitar que una bruja use magia cuando está dentro de un círculo compuesto por esto. * Sulfato de Hierro: Sustancia utilizada para suprimir la magia de las brujas. * Colocasia Polvo: Polvo que impide el uso de Magia Oscura. * Witch Cruids: botellas mágicamente encantadas. Cuando un pedacito de la sangre de la bruja, un artículo personal, y una raíz de la mandrágora se colocan adentro y encendido encendido, la bruja morirá inmediatamente. * Sways: objetos mágicos utilizados para transferir los poderes de una bruja a otra persona, ya sea otra bruja o un mortal, de buena gana o de otra manera, * Dark Witch Killing Ritual: un ritual utilizable por los mortales (nombrar cazadores de brujas) que mata a una bruja oscura. * Malleus Maleficarum: un sigilo que hace a una bruja, ya sea normal u oscura, impotente mientras permanezcan dentro de ella. Conjuros y Rituales Una de las características definitorias de una bruja es su capacidad de lanzar hechizos; Un "hechizo" siendo la palabra usada para significar los medios empleados para llevar a cabo una acción mágica. Un hechizo podría consistir en una acción ritual, un conjunto de palabras, un verso, o cualquier combinación de éstos. Por razones desconocidas, la mayoría de los hechizos usados por los practicantes de Magia del Espíritu y / o Magia Tradicional se hablan en un idioma antiguo similar al latín. Sin embargo, las brujas que practican otras formas de magia han sido conocidas por usar hechizos en diferentes idiomas; Por ejemplo, el barrio francés brujas de Nueva Orleans realiza muchos de sus hechizos en lenguaje similar al criollo francés, mientras que los viajeros suelen realizar sus hechizos en un idioma similar al checo. Sin embargo, las brujas antiguas Dominic y Christopher Chamberlain se han sabido realizar hechizos usando una lengua similar a vieja nórdica. Relationships Naturaleza The relationship between Nature and witches is a very deep and spiritual connection. While the majority of witches seem to respect Nature with just as much commitment and reverence as religious factions do about their churches or mosques, it has been proven that not all witches share this belief and have made malevolent acts against the Balance of Nature. Brujas La relación entre brujas es generalmente una relación positiva donde las brujas no sólo ayudan y se protegen, sino que a menudo se tratan como miembros de una familia extensa. Sin embargo, aunque la mayoría de las brujas sienten que es su deber ayudar a sus semejantes, se ha demostrado que algunas brujas pueden ignorar esta creencia y volverse contra su propia gente si se trata de ella, como con su propia seguridad, la de Sus seres queridos o de sus propias creencias. Humanos La relación entre los humanos y las brujas suele ser una relación positiva, aunque esto no siempre fue así. A lo largo del pasado, más de la mitad de la población humana vivía en el temor de la comunidad sobrenatural. Este miedo hizo que muchos padres humanos enseñaran a sus hijos a odiar y perseguir a todas las criaturas que eran diferentes de ellos, especialmente las brujas. Esto finalmente condujo a algunos de los ensayos más infames de la bruja del mundo que masacraron cientos (posiblemente miles) de brujas. Si bien se ha insinuado que más de la mitad de los acusados eran totalmente inocentes, según Dominic Chamberlain, muchos de los que murieron en Mystic Falls eran verdaderos brujos. A lo largo de los siglos, la creencia en el ocultismo ha disminuido dramáticamente hasta el punto en que Christopher Chamberlain sugirió que muchos humanos les gusta burlarse de la brujería, un comportamiento que muchas brujas animan a asegurar su anonimato al mundo humano y permitirles practicar tranquilamente Su arte en privado. Vampiros La relación entre los vampiros y las brujas es complicada y es más a menudo negativa que positiva. Esto se debe principalmente a la noción de que ya que los vampiros fueron creados a partir de la Magia Oscura, y se burlan del diseño natural que todas las criaturas vivas deben morir.